


The Sun, The Moon

by writertitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, No Strings Attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writertitan/pseuds/writertitan
Summary: Levi is firm about your relationship being strictly No Strings Attached. Or is he?
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Sun, The Moon

Levi never liked to dawdle after sex. You wished he would, a little, maybe to grab a few cuddles before he went on his merry way. Just as a bit of aftercare or something. Just because it felt nice. Alas, he was extremely adamant about the “no strings attached” clause, and had expressed before that anything but the act of foreplay and sex was not happening. 

But tonight is different. Tonight, he’s not getting up out of his bed as soon as you’ve both calmed down, urging you to also get up and get dressed with him. Tonight, he’s lying still and breathing softly, staring up at the ceiling, his own hand stroking his own chest. Part of you wants to be brave and replace his hand with yours. You want to feel him after the lust has gone away, feel what it’s like to touch him with care instead of desire. The other, more controlled part of you tells you not to, and that if you do, Levi will be even _more_ careful about your rendezvous, he’ll set up _more_ boundaries. You’re being greedy, you decide, and realize you should take what you can get. This is the first time he’s ever just...laid there with you. It’s nice. It’s slow and warm and without time. No rush. 

You also decide not to break the silence. That’s all Levi as well. It doesn’t take much to break it; Levi catches you watching him, those grey eyes flashing to you so quick that it makes you stop breathing, and he raises a brow. 

“Are you just gonna look at me all night?” 

The question makes you blush and you don’t know how to respond at first. You don’t know how to keep this going, you don’t know how to stay a little longer. And then it hits you. To answer the question with a question. 

“Do you prefer the sun or the moon?” 

A simple question, nothing that would alarm anyone else, but you know Levi well enough to understand that this might be a rulebreaker question, violating the clause. You’re sure this will start the process of getting up and getting politely kicked out, but you’re willing to risk it. 

Levi is silent for a moment too long and is no longer looking at you, eyes back on the ceiling, cementing the idea that the night is over and it’s time for you to slip out. You’re debating between just getting up and initiating your parting routine but something keeps you rooted in place. Instead of waiting for him to answer, you find yourself speaking again. 

“I think I personally like the moon better.” 

Levi’s hand is still on his chest, fingers splayed out and unmoving as his chest rises and falls. He hasn’t said a word yet and you keep looking at him, one of your hands gripping the sheet around your chest a little tighter. His eyes haven’t moved from the ceiling since he last looked at you and there are a few stray strands of hair matted to his forehead. That needy part of you yearns again, wishing to push his hair out of his face. 

“Why do you prefer the moon?” 

You blink in surprise, eyes widening just a fraction. Truthfully, you hadn’t expected Levi to ask you to clarify. Perhaps he was playing your game: answering a question with a question. 

“Um,” you start, heat prickling at your cheeks. “Dunno. I like that you can look at the moon as long as you want and see how pretty it is. Can’t do that with the sun. And the moon is pretty during any phase. Full, half, crescent…” You don’t want to start rambling, so you quiet down. 

Levi considers this for a moment, you can see him taking in the information, then he finally turns his head to look at you directly. You automatically turn your entire body toward him, lying on your side on his bed, gaze soft as he stares and stares and stares. 

“You’ve never struck me as a night person,” he says, tone flat, unconcerned. His face betrays nothing. No emotion, no readability into his thoughts...nothing. As always. 

The truth is that he’s right. You’ve never really been a night owl, at least not like how Levi is, staying up all hours and only getting minimal sleep. You’ve always enjoyed a good night’s sleep. But you could never tell him that that had changed only recently, around the time you’d begun meeting under the light of the moon, the very thing you praised over the sun. Praised as if it had anything to do with your luck of finding a chance to be with Levi, no matter how shallow the connection. 

“I guess looks can be deceiving,” is all you say. 

Levi sighs deeply and you feel that now this is the end, this is where you part ways for the night, this is where it stops and you return to your simple connection as noncommittal lovers. But it’s so good, so different, already so much more intimate than anything before, you don’t mind the thought of getting out of the warm bed to creep into your cold one. The way he’s staring at you is so unreadable and you know that your gaze must be the exact opposite. 

“You strike me as a moon lover, too,” you say with a small grin, bracing yourself for the inevitable, for the beginnings of a goodbye. 

Levi is still unfazed, still unmoving. At last he blinks, and the most imperceptible change occurs. Your breath catches in your throat when you see the tiniest tinge of softness behind steel. Even when he’s on top of you, or under you, the lust in his eyes always feels hard, his gaze is always firm and commanding. It always had felt so unyielding, like you would never know another type of gaze. Here he is, yielding just the smallest fraction. Barely noticeable, but noticeable to you. You may not know, may not _ever_ know, if he prefers the sun or the moon, but you know that this is a big deal. For you and for him. 

Again you feel rooted into place. Half of your face buries itself into one of his pillows. You’re still naked, of course, but suddenly you feel bared completely to him, that stare never faltering, if only just softening. The new gentleness he’s offered in his gaze is so raw that it makes you feel like he sees through you. It’s so intense. It makes you crave more, but again, you know you’re being so greedy. 

“Go to sleep,” he commands, voice still holding its firmness. He turns so his back is facing you, leaving you shocked, mouth slightly agape. Was he not going to kick you out tonight? Was that really an invitation to stay? 

You burrow deeper into his sheets and try to calm your racing heart, unable to stop the smile that spreads on your lips. Maybe this is a fluke, just a nicety, a free pass to spend the night. It may not ever happen again, so you have to take the chance as it presents itself. 

After closing your eyes, allowing yourself to start replaying the night even though it wasn’t even over, Levi surprises you once again, for the final time that night. He doesn’t turn to face you, doesn’t even make a move. By all accounts, it looks like he’s sleeping. But the words he says echo in your mind and hang in the air between you, so inconsequential but so important. 

“I prefer the sun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on Tumblr to keep up with my stuff and hang out too!


End file.
